Countdown Vol 1 44
:*Suicide Slum * Rock of Eternity * Washington, D.C. Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Monitors Supporting Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * Arion * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Captain Marvel (Earth-S) * Cyborg (Victor Stone) * Dawnstar * Firebrand (Danette Reilly) * Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Flash (Wally West) * Geo-Force * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Kamandi * Obsidian * Spectre (Jim Corrigan) * Superboy (Earth-Prime) * Supergirl (Earth-One) * Superman (Earth-One) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Uncle Sam Villains: Flashback appearances for all characters * Anti-Monitor * Doctor Polaris * Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) * Psimon * Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) * Ultraa * Crime Syndicate of America :*Johnny Quick :*Owlman :*Power Ring Other Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * Alexander Luthor, Sr. * Alexander Luthor, Jr. * Harbinger * Monitor * Pariah * Solovar * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Lois Lane (Earth-Three) Locations: * Multiversal Nexus :*Monitor's Satellite * Earth-AD * Earth-Three Items: * Medusa Mask Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Holly Robinson (New Earth) | Cast2 = Granny Goodness (New Earth) | Cast3 = William Batson (New Earth) | Cast4 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast5 = Forerunner (Earth-34) | Cast6 = Monarch (Nathaniel Adam) | Cast7 = Mary Batson (New Earth) | Cast8 = Hartley Rathaway (New Earth) | Cast9 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast10 = Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) | Cast11 = Alexander Luthor, Sr. (Earth-Three) | Cast12 = Anti-Monitor | Cast13 = Arion (New Earth) | Cast14 = Theodore Kord (New Earth) | Cast15 = William Batson (Earth-S) | Cast16 = Crime Syndicate of America | Cast17 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast18 = Dawnstar (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast19 = Neal Emerson (New Earth) | Cast20 = Danette Reilly (New Earth) | Cast21 = Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) | Cast22 = Barry Allen (New Earth) | Cast23 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast24 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast25 = Brion Markov (New Earth) | Cast26 = John Stewart (New Earth) | Cast27 = Harbinger | Cast28 = Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) | Cast29 = Kamandi (Earth-AD) | Cast30 = Louise Lincoln (New Earth) | Cast31 = Lois Lane (Earth-Two) | Cast32 = Monitor (Earth-One) | Cast33 = Todd Rice (New Earth) | Cast34 = Owlman (Earth-Three) | Cast35 = Pariah | Cast36 = Power Ring (Earth-Three) | Cast37 = Psimon (New Earth) | Cast38 = Roger Hayden (New Earth) | Cast39 = Solovar (New Earth) | Cast40 = Spectre (Jim Corrigan) | Cast41 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast42 = Kara Zor-El (Earth-One) | Cast43 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast44 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast45 = Ultraa (New Earth) | Cast46 = Uncle Sam (New Earth) | Location1 = Athenian Women's Shelter | Location2 = Kansas | Location3 = Keystone City, Kansas | Location4 = Rock of Eternity | Location5 = Metropolis | Location6 = Monitor's Satellite | Location7 = Multiversal Nexus | Location8 = Suicide Slum | Location9 = Washington, D.C. | Item1 = Medusa Mask | Item2 = | Item3 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 27th, 2007. * This issue takes place after the "Full Throttle" storyline from Flash: The Fastest Man Alive, which culminated with the death of the title character in issue #13. * The "History of the Multiverse" feature includes flashbacks to events that took place during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event. :*Destruction of Earth-Three -- [[Crisis on Infinite Earths 1|''Crisis on Infinite Earths #1]] :*Gathering of heroes on the Monitor's satellite -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #1 :*Kamandi and the Anti-Monitor's tower -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #1 :*Death of the Monitor -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #4 :*Alexander Luthor and the rise of the Anti-Monitor -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #5 :*Death of Supergirl -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #7 :*Death of the Flash -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #8 :*Spectre vs. the Anti-Monitor -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #10 :*Death of the Anti-Monitor -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #11-12 :*Wally West becomes the Flash -- ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #12 | Trivia = | Recommended = * 52 * Amazons Attack! * Countdown * Flash: The Fastest Man Alive * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Trials of Shazam | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Captain Marvel appearances list * Forerunner appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Trickster appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * [http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5002 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counseling] }}